Crescent's Divine Will
by oynxsapphire
Summary: It's been a couple months since Sora's last adventure. With their life back to normal, they return to school and two new transfers. But the transfers aren't all they seem and drag Sora and his friends into a new adventure. Takes place before KH:DDD.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I'm finally back to writing with a new story. This was co-written by a friend of mine under the pen name of Madame Noize. So check out her work when you get the time. I put it in crossover to be safe for the occasional character coming in. They won't appear too often, just as guest stars at certain points. And as usual, I don't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>"Sora, hunny, wake up it's time for school," a female voice called from the other side of the boy's door after a short knock. The woman heard a groan and shuffling. With no other answer, she let herself into her son's room. 'He's grown so much,' she thought to herself as she looked down at the spiky brown haired boy.<p>

He was home for a month, and she still remembered how it felt when he disappeared for more then 2 years. Worse, when she recalled that she had lost all memory of her son for a year. She sighed before shaking the boy to wake him. He groaned again before his eyes opened revealing sky blue irises hazed in sleep. "Wha?" was all he said as he sat up and groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It's the first day of school," she said as she moved from him as he stretched and yawned. He nodded and told her he was going to get ready. With a slight nod from the boy, she left his room to start preparing breakfast.

Sky blue eyes looked around his room. He had been back for a few months from his last adventure with Donald and Goofy. He saw his mother had left his room exactly how it was from when he had gone to the island during the storm a couple years ago. When he had returned home, his mother cried for hours and refused to let him out of her sight. It was only last month that he was allowed out again freely. Before that, he was only allowed out with Kairi and Riku on a trail basis.

Sora was finishing his shower when the doorbell rang. "Sora, Kairi and Riku are here," his mother yelled up towards his room. Yelling back a quick thanks, he quickly dressed, brushed his teeth and hair before going down the stairs two at a time. He jumped down the final three steps only for his mom to reprimand him for it. With a quick apology, he came into the kitchen seeing his best friend and girlfriend eating breakfast.

He took the seat at the island next to Kairi; where his mother promptly placed his breakfast of pancakes and eggs in front of him. With a quick 'thanks for the meal,' he dug in. Small talk concerning little things of no real concern and what clubs they were going to join.

Looking at the time on the stove, Sora's mother told them it was time for them to go. "Hurry or your going to be late," she told the threesome. As they grabbed their bags and Sora put on his sneakers, his mother stopped him before he could leave with the other two. "Don't disappear." Wide blue eyes looked back into identical orbs filled with worry. She repeated it again as the hand that had stopped him, tightened it's grip on his shoulder. "Promise me," she whispered, barely loud enough for even Sora to hear.

The boy nodded as he forced a smile onto his face. He grabbed his bag from next to the door on his way out. With a small wave towards his mother, he jogged to where the two other teens were. "What was that about?" the silverette asked, letting the younger boy know that he saw what happened.

"She made me promise not to disappear," he replied not looking at them.

With a sigh, Riku revealed his mother had done the same before he was able to leave with Kairi, "I wasn't even allowed to leave the place unless you or Kairi were with me," he told them, a scowl crossing his features as he shoved his hands into his pants pocket. With a small chuckle escaping pass his lips, Sora told him it was the same with him.

Deciding on changing the subject, Kairi asked what class were they in. Both dug into their bags hanging at their sides to find the paper that told them of their homerooms and school schedule. Once found, they scanned the top, finding what they were looking for fairly quickly. With a frown, they replied to Kairi's question.

"Year 1 Class 5," Sora told them first reluctantly.

"Year 2 Class 5," Riku stated right after his friend.

It was clear both boys were embarrassed about being held back a year. They were just grateful that they were able to move up a grade before their first adventure. Rather then tell them she was in a higher class then them, she simply smiled at the pair. She told them that it could've been worse then being in the bottom class of their respective year.

It was clear both boys were embarrassed about being held back a year. They were just grateful that they were just grateful that they were able to move up a grade before their first adventure. Rather then tell them she was in a higher class then the boys, she simply smiled telling them it could've been worse then being in the bottom class of their respective years. They nodded in agreement as they continued the small conversation. On the way, the small group stopped off at a convenience store for a drink before continuing on their way.

As they neared the school, they saw a large group of students surrounding something or someone. "What's going on?" Kairi asked as they neared the crowd of teens. When they got closer, Kairi spotted her brown haired friend in the crowd. "Selphie!" she yelled out to the girl. Hearing the yell, the girl looked around until she spotted the red head who was waving at her.

The brown haired girl jogged towards the small group. "Hey did you hear? We got transfer students today!" she exclaimed, obviously excited about the new kids. Before Kairi could get any further than opening her mouth, Selphie cut her off with, "There's two of them. One boy and one girl. And the boy is so handsome." A small blush crossed her cheeks at her own statement.

"And their twins. Their real close too. There's even rumors of the two being together because of how close they are." Selphie continued telling the group what see heard about the two new kids. The small brunette even started saying how she'd love to date the boy. "He's so cute. I want him to be my knight in shining armor. I hope the rumors are false," she said, holding her now darkening cheeks.

Kairi gave her friend a weird look. "Wait till you see them," Selphie exclaimed before she grabbed the red head's hand and dragged her through the crowd. Riku and Sora followed after the pair as Selphie pushed her way through the large body of teens. After pushing their way towards the front, they finally saw what the twins looked like.

Both appeared to be around 16 years old. He seemed to stand around 5'5". The boy had his short black hair gelled back and pulled into a low ponytail ending at the nape of his neck. His bangs were constantly being brushed away from away from his yellow-orange eyes. A spiked bracelet adorned the left wrist with the hand attached to it in the pocket of the plaid designed school pants. The strands that had escaped the gel job spiked out. His free hand held the blond girl close to his body.

The girl, who was around the same height as the boy who held her, had caught the attention of the guys of the high school. Her blond hair went mid-length and had a slight wave to it. Her blue eyes caused most of the guys who locked gazes with her to catch their breath. Like the boy with her, she wore a bracelet, but on her right wrist rather then the left.

What was clear about this pair, was that both siblings were very attractive. Girls were swooning whenever the boy of the pair would look their way. The rumors Selphie had spoken of earlier could now be heard by Sora and the others. When Riku got a clear look at the boy, the small hairs on the back of his neck rose in warning. His arm snapped outwards to grab Sora's arm, causing the younger boy to look at him oddly.

"Riku, wha…?" he started only to be cut off by said male.

"Don't you feel that?" The boy gave hima confused look. "Try concentrating," he told him remembering the boy wasn't as aware of the darkness as he was.

Sora nodded before closing his eyes to help him focus. It was faint, but he could feel a little darkness. "It's faint, but I feel it," he told the silverette. But before Riku could say anything more, Sora said, "But it could be from anyone right. Remember everyone has a little bit of darkness in their hearts." Seeing his friend's point, he simply nodded in agreement. Sora had to admit though, ever since his second journey, especially closer to it's end, his senses were a little different from before.

Both boys looked at the twins, uncertainty within their orbs. Kairi grabbed both of their arms, effectively gaining both their attentions and started tugging on the appendages. "Come on! We're going to be late!" she exclaimed as she dragged them into the building.

Once inside the building, they took out their schedules out looking at their homerooms again. With quick goodbyes, they took off to their respective classes.

The moment Riku walked into his classroom, the girl's within gasped in pleasant surprise at having the most sought after male in their class. As the girls gasped, the guys groaned; mumbling about how their chances of getting a girl just dropped to zero. The silverette barely stopped himself from rolling his aquamarine eyes at the usual reaction.

He scanned the room, easily spotting an empty chair in the back by the window. The teen went straight for the empty seat. The moment he sat down, the teacher, who happened to be male, walked in. "Stand. Bow. Sit," the bi-spectacled teacher said running through the usual morning routine. After the students followed it and sat back down, the male teacher put down the papers in his hands on the podium in front of him. He announced himself as Souji Sato and their homeroom teacher for the year as he looked around the classroom.

He cleared his throat before continuing his announcement. "As most of you know, there's two new students in the building." Whispers broke among the class. "And we have one of them. Please treat him well," he said as he turned towards the door. "Please come in." With that, the door opened revealing the raven haired boy behind it.

The small teen walked in front of the classroom. "I'm Fayte D. Flowright. Please take care of me," he said with a small bow. Some of the girls swooned as others "kyaa-ed" at learning the boy's name. they quickly did introductions and the teacher assigned him to be shown around by Riku, who only scoffed.

"Does anyone have questions for Mr. Flowright?" the teacher asked. The moment the question left the man's lips, hands shot up almost immediately. There were a chorus of 'Do you have a girlfriend?'; "What's your type?'; along with 'Do you have a boyfriend?' which surprised Fayte. The question coming from a boy with a scarf.

With a sigh, the teacher pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Is there any questions for Mr. Flowright that doesn't pertain to whether he's dating?" he asked, his frustration clearly coating his words.

"I do," a boy with spiky blond hair said with a hand raised slightly. The teacher sighed again but gave the boy the go ahead. With a boyish smile, he stood up and gave Fayte a serious look. After a deep breath, he asked, "Is your sister available to date?" After he asked most of the boys in the class gave Fayte an intentive looked awaiting the teen's answer.

"Tidus! Sit down," the teacher told the blond as he slapped a hand to his face. Tidus sat down with a pout upon his features. "Do we have any actual questions?" he asked wanting no more relationship questions for the new kid.

"If I may Sato-sensei," Fayte said, surprising the class that he had actually spoken up again after all the questions. With a nod from the teacher, Fayte answered as he placed his hands into his pants pockets. "In answer to your questions, the answer to all of them is no. And don't even think of asking my sister to date." He made sure to accompany his statement with a dark glare. "Now as sensei said, is there someone with an actual questions?" One lone hand rose into the air.

"Go ahead Tsukasa," Sato-sensei prodded. With a nod, Tsukasa stood up.

"How come your allowing everyone to believe you're a boy?" the boy asked. The question caught the class off guard. Whispers about the sudden question arose about whether it's true or not. Fayte's yellow-orange gaze narrowed at the boy taking in his appearance. The boy had chestnut brown short hair that ended at the nape of his neck. He also had glasses framing his sea-foam green eyes.

"And what makes you say I'm not a boy exactly?" the teen asked the bespectacled male. Unbeknownst to the teen, he had started giving off a dark aura that had immediately caught Riku's attention. The silverette's aquamarine orbs narrowed, carefully watching the raven-haired youth for any sudden moves towards his classmate.

"Your profile," Tsukasa answered oblivious to the threatening aura. When Fayte raised an eyebrow in response, he elaborated on his answer. "I hacked into the school system to find out what class I was to be in. I stumbled on the fact that we would have a transfer student this year. I looked into it and it said the transfer was a pair of twin sisters," he explained nonchalantly, leaning back into his chair as if he did nothing wrong.

Sato-sensei sighed as he pinched the bridge of nose. "Is it true Mr. Flowright?" He gave the student in question a look as he waited for him to answer. When it didn't seem like he was going to answer, he repeated the question again with more authority in his tone.

Without looking at the teacher, Fayte nodded. With another sigh, Sato-sensei told him, now revealed as a her, to go to the principal's office to order the female uniform. He didn't give her anytime to say anything as he noticed her mouth opened to retort. "If you plan on staying then you'll get the uniform," he told her strictly. "Riku, I want you to escort her," he added. He also told Tsukasa that when they got back, it was his turn and that he had detention that day as well.

Rather the argue, he nodded and nodded and got up from his seat and waited for her at the door. Fayte gave the teacher a small glare before turning to leave. Meeting the tall Silver haired at the door , she turned her glare towards the office. He briefly gave the girl a gesture to follow him, which cause the girl to mumble under her breath.

She had to jog to keep up with the male's long strides. She called for him to slowdown, but it seemed he just ignored it. He told her to hurry up, sparing a side glance at her to see if she was still behind him. He figured it would be the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on her as well as try to sense the dark energy from earlier.

When he no longer heard her footsteps behind him, he stopped himself to turn towards her. His aquamarine eyes widened when he saw no one was behind him before narrowing. He looked down the hallway wondering when he could've possibly lost track of her. As he walked down the hall, he was pulled into a room suddenly.

The moment his eyes adjusted to the sudden dimness, he found himself on his hands on knees of the boy's bathroom floor. He looked around for the culprit, his eyes quickly landed on Fayte. The girl stood by the wall opposite him, her arms crossed over her chest. He sucked his teeth as he got to his feet, dusting off his slacks.

"Come on, we have to go to the Principal's office," he told her as he walked towards the door. Right as he reached the door, he suddenly felt darkness rise behind him. He snapped back towards the girl, seeing it swirl around her.

"We need to talk," was all she said as most of the darkness around her dissipated.


	2. Chapter 2

It's about time I posted this chapter. I have most of the stuff needed for the next few chapters on paper, I just have to edit them into full chapters. I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. Note that this was originally written a few years ago so I had to re-do the first chapter as well as this one and part of the next. This is story was originally an roleplay started by me and my friend Madame Noize. Don't forget to check out her stories when you get a chance. Music that helped me get this out: The Gazette, Super Junior, Gackt and Yuya Mastsushita.

Characters from Kingdom Hearts and Tsubasa Chronicle don't belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Clamp respectively. And if you like it, don't forgt to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Talk huh?" Riku asked, his fist clenching and unclenching as a way to relieve the slight unease that was building within him.<p>

The girl nodded before responding, "Yes. I-I need your help." The way the words were spoken made it apparent the girl wasn't keen on asking anyone for help. Her fingers tapped her elbows unsure of what he would say or do. From what she heard about the tall male, he was dangerous; even more so when his friends were in danger. She silently hoped he'd agree without her having to resort to plan B.

He gave her a look that showed he didn't much care. He turned away from her as if he had nothing to worry about from her. "Sorry not interested," he told her opening the door to the bathroom. "I suggest you leave."

"Really? Not even if your friends are at stake?" she asked, her voice hardening with promise of the threat. Before she could blink, the tall silverette was suddenly in front of her. "Wha?" was all that was able to leave her lips before she was pushed hard against the wall behind her. The action forced a grunt of pain to escape her parted lips. She looked up into pools of aquamarine glaring death at her, with one hand on the wall beside her head. He caged her in further by bringing his body closer to hers.

"If you help me, they'll stay safe," she said as she pushed against him in the hopes of getting away. "My sister's with that spiky brown haired friend of yours." The moment those words left her lips, the male's other hand slammed right next to her head like it's twin had done earlier. The male leaned down until he was at eye level with her, aquamarine locking with amber. She couldn't stop herself from gulping at how threatening he appeared now that he was inches from her face.

"Normally I wouldn't worry too much about Sora, but ever since you brought us in here, the level of darkness on this island suddenly spiked," he informed her. "But I'm sure it's nothing too bad that Sora can't handle on his own."

Fayte gave the tall male a confused look. Before she could even ask him what he meant, she sensed the darkness he was speaking of. Her eyes widened when she recognized who it belonged to. "Crap she found us," she cursed as she tried shoving him away.

"She?" he asked confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"The reason I wanted your help," he replied, narrowing her eyes into a dangerous glare. He gave her a look that showed her he didn't either fully believe or trust her. "Look that woman is dangerous. I don't know why, but she's been after me and my sister for a while now."

Before he could make a retort, a scream could be heard from outside. His eyes went from the door to the girl pinned between his body and the wall. Sucking his teeth, he snatched her hand and dragged her along with him, ignoring her cries of pain at his grasp on her hand. The hand that wasn't held in his grasp tried to pry his hand from her person unsuccessfully. She noticed she was being dragged to one of the doors that led outside.

The moment Riku brought them outside, the screams became clearer. His eyes scanned the area looking for the source of the sound. Aquamarine orbs widened when he saw the sound had came from Fayte's blonde twin sister. The girl was quivering behind Sora in fright. In front of the pair was some sort of mangy green dog creature on the opposite side of the school yard.

The animal was growling at the pair, the fangs dripping with saliva as the muscles in it's legs tensed as if ready to pounce at the slightest movement from either teen. The front fangs alone seemed to be a good 6-7" long. The green fur, which was tinged with a darker forest green, made a stark contrast to it's blood red eyes. The spine of the creature stood visible along it's back, straining against the green skin.

A growl could be heard coming from it's large mouth. The mouth pulled back even further, making it look like the creature was smiling while it growled threateningly at the pair in front of it. The thing snapped it's jaws at the two teens when they made a movement to step farther away from it.

"Now, now my pet.. Stand down," a soft female voice with a slight echo to it said, seemingly from nowhere. At the command, the thing moved a step back but continued growling at them. Sora looked around as Destiny clung to the back of his school shirt. At that point, a black-purple portal appeared next to the dog-like creature. A second later, a small female figure walked through it, the portal immediately dissipating. A gloved hand raised to remove the hood revealing her face. Sora and Riku were surprised to see that the girl appeared to be only a few years older then them. The girl was pale with shoulder-length blonde hair. Her chocolate brown eyes focused on the pair in front of her.

Sora and Riku took in her appearance, their eyes widening when they noticed her recognizable attire. Even though jacket was altered, it was definitely an Organization cloak. Rather then end by her ankles, her's ended just above her knees and flared out similar to a dress. The bottom of the cloak reached the top of her knee high black boots. She also wore fingerless gloves, completing her uniform.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the female, sure he's never encountered her about a year ago. He kept the young female behind him as he got ready for anything the woman might do.

"My name is Tsuki," she introduced herself shortly. Seeing neither of them were making any sort of movements, she placed her hands on her hips and took a step towards the pair. Snapping out of his observations with the movements, Sora had Destiny and himself take a step backwards. Seeing that, a hand went from her hips to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Really now?" she asked nonchalantly. She took another step towards them, to which the pair took another back. The action creature caused the creature of darkness to growl. "Come now kid. I'm sure you don't want the Grim here to hurt the cute boy because you were hiding behind him," she said hoping to convince the girl. The hand gripping his shirt tightened; Sora moving to stand more in front of her. A faint blush had made it's way across his face at the compliment from the older blonde. Riku and Fayte started moving towards them gaining her attention. "I'd stay there if I was you. While I may want Destiny here, I could care less what happens to the cutie with her," she threatened. Gritting their teeth, Riku and Fayte stopped moving towards them.

Not seeing the girl move away from the brunette, she sucked her teeth. "Tch, come on kid. I've been following you and your twin to different worlds. And I know you don't want people getting hurt because of you. Now get over here," she ordered the younger blonde, her voice showing she was becoming impatient with the situation.

"Destiny!" Fayte yelled out when she saw her sister was starting to move away from Sora, having enough of the woman's antics. The sudden yell had grabbed all three's attention. Fayte started yelling insults at the woman who yelled back, the two entering a yelling match. Noticing the woman's lapse in attention, Sora pushed the girl towards her sibling and Riku.

The Grim's bark alerted the blonde woman to the two running. Cursing under her breath, she ordered the creature of darkness to stop the boy as she herself went after the girl. The dog tensed slightly before breaking into a run. When it reached the boy's side, it pounced with the intention of bringing the boy to the floor.

At the last second before it could touch him, Sora dived to the right. The Grim skidded across the ground, it's claws leaving marks in the cement. With a growl, the dog-like menace stalked forward until it was standing in front of the spiky haired brunette, who was nursing a scrapped elbow. It followed the boy's movements, the muscles in it's legs tense, ready to attack. Sora's blue eyes narrowed at the creature in front of him. He held his arm out slightly, ready to summon his key blade. But rather then the blade appearing in his hand, the appendage remained empty. His narrowed blue eyes shot wide open in shock. His hands clenched open and closed in irritation as he tried thinking of something.

Destiny had almost reached her twin and the silverette, both of whom had started running towards her, when another Grim appeared from the ground. The thing caught up to the girl and latched it's jaws onto the girl's calf. The girl screamed in pain, causing the pair to push themselves to run faster. "I don't think so," Tsuki said through gritted teeth. The older blonde flocked her hand outwards towards them, more specifically at Riku, raising a slash of pure dark energy that flew at them. With only slight hesitation, they dodged by throwing themselves in opposite directions. The resulting separation of the pair allowed Tsuki to use a Dark Corridor to place herself between Fayte and Riku.

Riku quickly got to his feet and tried to summon his own keyblade. When he realized he couldn't however, he tried rushing at the small female. She sighed and held up a hand as if to tell him to stop. And stop he did. Aquamarine eyes widened in shock and surprise as he felt the darkness pulling him away from them.

"Your not needed anymore. Thanks for bringing Fayte to me," she told him, a dark smirk crossing her lips. With that said, Riku flew backwards across the school yard and clear out of sight. "Now that that's taken care of," she muttered as she turned around seeing Fayte trying to beat the Grim off her sister. Shaking her head and with smirk still in place, she calmly walked towards the twins. Fayte, having given up on trying to beat the creature off her sister, tried to pry it's mouth open with the very same stick she was just beating it with.

"You should stop that," Tsuki warned the ravenette.

The raven haired girl's head shot to look at the woman who addressed her. "Go to hell you old hag!" she yelled, her eyes starting to glow slightly.

Tsuki bristled at the insult. "O-old? You little…" she started, but stopped to calm herself and start again. "Fayte, unless you want your precious baby sister to have need of a prosthetic, you'll stop what you're doing quickly."

Before she could ask what she meant, the blonde woman raised a gloved finger. Amber eyes followed to where she pointed and widened at what she saw. The thing was digging it's teeth deeper into the girl's calf to the point that the only thing stemming the bleeding was the thing's teeth. She mentally cursed herself for not noticing that sooner. Gritting her teeth she threw the stick in her hand a good distance away and settled for glaring at her tormentor.

"Good girl. Now back away from Destiny," the woman ordered, accompanied with a small shooing motion of her hand. Sucking her teeth and clenching her hand into a tight fist, Fayte moved away from her twin. "Good girl," she repeated as she moved towards the younger blonde. Once she was right in front of the smaller female, she snapped her fingers, causing the Grim to disappear in a cloud of dark blue/purple smoke.

Released of the creature's jaws, Destiny fell forward into the female in front of her. After making sure she had a good grip on her, Tsuki bent slightly to cast a low level cure spell to close the wounds on the girl. All the while she kept her brown eyes focused on the petite ravenette standing in front of her. "Now if you can back away a little more," she told the girl shortly. She chanced a glance at the bruised flesh, making sure there were no more open wounds. Satisfied the teen was no longer bleeding, she straightened herself, taking the girl in her arms as she did so.

"Say good-bye Destiny. Who knows when's the next time you'll see your sister again," she told the younger female, who began to struggle when she heard that. Grunting in pain and discomfort the small female was causing, she rearranged the girl enough to cast a spell of sleep on her. Destiny's struggling slowed until all her movements eventually stopped as the spell took hold of her.

"Destiny!" Fayte yelled when her twin went limp in the woman's arms. "You bitch! What did you do to her?"

"Calm down!" Tsuki snapped at the teen. "She's only asleep for the moment!"

"Give her back!" the girl exclaimed, starting to move towards the two blondes.

Rolling her eyes, Tsuki made a flicking motion with her free hand, forming tendrils of darkness shooting from the ground. The vines of darkness wrapped around the girl's legs and arms, forcing the raven haired female to stay in place. Tears rose in Fayte's amber colored orbs as the blonde woman readjusted the smaller blonde to carry her bridal style, a Dark Corridor appearing behind them.

"Give her back! Destiny!" Fayte yelled, repeatedly calling her sister's name in the hopes of waking her up; as she struggled against her bindings. With a short look back at the bound female, Fayte watched as Tsuki took her unconscious sister into the portal to an unknown destination. The moment the corridor closed behind the two blondes, the bindings holding her, as well as the Grim in front of Sora, disappeared. Fayte crumbled to the floor, her body shaking at the realization that she had just lost her sister.

Once the spiky brunette was sure that it was completely safe, he went over to the girl. He laid his hand on the girl's shoulder, feeling the slight shaking coming from her body. His sky blue eyes scanned the area looking for his silver haired best friend. Not seeing the older teen, he called out for him.

Soon after the girl's shaking had stopped, the silverette called out to Sora as he appeared with Kairi by his side. Curious as to when the redheaded female had gotten outside, he waited until the pair had gotten close to him and the broken teen on the floor. Riku explained that when the woman had blasted him away, he was tied down to the ground by darkness the moment he had hit the ground. Nodding, Sora turned to look at his girlfriend and asked why she was suddenly outside with Riku. She explained that she was on her way to the restroom when her goosebumps raised on her skin.

Being the least likely of the three to sense any form of darkness, it caught her attention rather suddenly. Following her instincts, she left the building through the closest exit in time to see the silverette fly past her and become bound to the ground. The redhead had ran to his side to help free him from his bindings to no avail. She had heard the yelling and when it ended, Riku was free. Nodding in understanding, Sora told them what he saw happen, he himself not hearing everything.

Now that everyone was caught up, Kairi asked the two males what were their plans. Sora, being the lovable brownie that he was, suggested they help get Fayte's sister back. "I say we help him get his sister back from that woman," he said confidently to his friend and girlfriend.

"You mean Her sister," the silverette said rubbing his wrists, still feeling remnants of the darkness that had tied him down. At the confused look he received from the younger male, Riku explained the events that took place in his class. Sora, whose eyes had widened, looked at Fayte; who could only nod in confirmation. The silverette went on to tell his friend what happened in the bathroom right before the confrontation started.

After listening to the story, Sora looked at the petite female. With little hesitation, he said, "I still say we should help her." Fayte looked at the spiky haired brunette in shock, sure that he would refuse to help. Before Riku could make a retort, the brownie spoke up. "Look, she probably did what she did thinking we wouldn't help her if she told us everything."

Knowing his best friend wouldn't stop until he gave in, Riku pinched the bridge of his nose as he released a sigh. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. Fayte's wide eyes turned to look at the silverette. She thought it would take more from the brunette to get him to agree. 'Am I missing something?' she thought to herself as she looked between the two males.

With a wide grin crossing his face, Sora knew he won and turned towards Fayte. "So any ideas as to where that Tsuki woman may have taken your sister?" he asked. The girl shook her head no in answer. Grasping his chin and tilting his head, he started thinking of where they could start looking.

"You're forgetting something. Even if we knew where she was taken, how would we get there?" Kairi pointed out. Now that he thought about it, he didn't have a clue on how to follow the two blondes, seeing as how he didn't have a gummi ship to travel in.

"I've got that covered," Fayte spoke up, gaining the trio's attention. With a snap of her slim fingers, a moderately large sized ship appeared, slowly landing behind her. The group's eyes widened at the appearance of the vehicle. She noticed that none of them were moving, let alone following her as the hatch opened. Rolling her eyes, she turned back towards them.

"Any day now," she said, irritation creeping into her tone. Snapping out of their shock and awe stares, Sora and Kairi nodded and jogged towards the ship. Riku made a sound from his throat that drew a glare from Fayte before following his two friends. Glad that all three were going, the ravenette brought up the rear.

"H-hold on!" a voice yelled from a little ways off causing the foursome to stop and turn to look for the owner of the voice. It's owner, a blonde with spikes windswept into a swirled style, bent over to catch his breath when he reached the small group. "Y-you guys… are not… going… to leave me… behind," he said between pants, his head snapping up to look at them, ocean blue eyes locked with four pairs of orbs.

"R-Roxas?"


End file.
